I Dreamed a Dream
by megbricks
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus both return from Azkaban. Bellatrix and Rodolphus try to sort their lives back together, but a certain someone is making certain that doesn't happen. Will contain abuse in later chapters. Bella-dolphus and Bella-mort
1. Love story

Bellatrix ran as fast as she could. She hadn't seen her husband behind her, but she tried not to think about it. She'd spent 14 years of her life in Azkaban and there was no way in hell that she was going back there, not even to look for her husband, the man she loved. She didn't know how much further she'd have to run before she'd be able to apparate herself home. Home, she wondered what her home would look like when she returned. Would everything be exactly as it was when her husband and her were taken away 14 years ago, or would everything be different? Would her sister have intruded into her home, or even worse her mother? Bellatrix's relationship with her mother was not a pleasant one. They only spoke when absolutely necessary, and a kind word was even scarcer. She was mostly indifferent about her sister Narcissa. It was her idiotic husband that Bellatrix quarreled with the most. Speaking of husbands, how different would her relationship with her husband be? Would anything be the same? Would he still want her at the end of the day, or want her at all? Bellatrix pushed the question out of her head and kept running; there was no one behind her the last time she checked. She turned her head over her right shoulder, keeping her pace. She saw no one. No one chasing her, or following her. Bellatrix quickly tried to apparate back to her manor. To her surprise, it worked. She appeared just outside her bedroom, scaring the daylights out of the house elf, Kark, who was passing by across the hall. Bellatrix hurried into her shared bedroom to see if Rodolphus had arrived before her. She looked all around the room, but her husband was nowhere to be found.

"Rod?" She said loudly exiting the room. "Rodolphus?" She ran down the hall, searching for her husband. "Kark?" She looked crossed the balcony to the other side of the hall. In her frantic search for her husband, Bellatrix nearly ran directly into the house elf. He, of course, hadn't changed at all, same slumped shoulders, same bowed head. "Kark, have you seen Rodolphus? Has he returned yet?"

"Kark, has not seen master Rodolphus. But Kark is most thrilled to see that mistress Bellatrix has returned." Kark waited for her to yell at him for whatever reason. He looked up at Bellatrix expecting to find her usual impatient and annoyed persona, but instead was surprised to find that Bellatrix was fighting back tears. "When would madam Lestrange like dinner to be served?" Bellatrix paused for a moment before finding the will to comment.

"I think I'll just grab a banana and some nuts or something and call it a day. Thank you though." They were both a bit shocked that those two words had just exited her mouth. She was the most violent deatheater in the entire world, and she just thanked a house elf.

"Will madam Lestrange be needing anything else tonight." Bellatrix just shook her head in response and backed up a few feet before turning around to walk to her room.

Bellatrix walked around her room, standing in the middle. This room at least hadn't been touched. Bellatrix went over to her bedside table trying to find her wand. She'd left it here on the day that they were captured. She pulled out the wooden drawer and looked down at it. It'd been 14 years since she had held a wand. She wondered how much her skills had faltered over the years. She left the wand in the drawer and walked across the bedroom to the master bathroom that was connected to it. Her shampoo and body wash still graced the edge of the tub. Bellatrix turned on the warm water and put her fingers under the faucet, letting the water begin to wash away 14 years of hell. She untied the ribbon that had tied her hair up and watched it fall even further down her back. Her hair had grown out too long for her liking; she planned on cutting it after her bath. She watched the water fill the tub as pulled her shoes off and the black and white striped dress over her head. Bellatrix lifted her feet over the edge of the porcelain tub and slowly eased herself into the water. Bellatrix washed her hair first then scrubbed her body, watching the water turn from clear to a tan-brown sort of color. Bellatrix slowly got up and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her body. She reached for another towel and used it to dry off her large amount of hair. Bellatrix worked a comb through her hair and cut it down so that it cascaded halfway down her back. She went to get her wand so that she could clean up the mess that her hair had made without having to pick it up with her hands.

Bellatrix crossed the room to get to her closet. Once inside she took a black nightgown. The gown went to just above her knees. She grabbed her wand and started out of her room.

"Lumos." She said and in effect her wand produced a glow, enabling her to see in the dark hallways. Bellatrix guided herself down the steps slowly; she soon entered the kitchen. Kark was sitting at the table nibbling on a cookie.

"What can Kark get for madam Bellatrix?" He asked rising from his chair.

"I can get it. Continue eating you're cookie." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Has Kark done something to upset mistress Bellatrix?" He asked as she sat down across the table from him with a banana and a bag of trail mix.

"No, Kark you've done nothing wrong." She said not looking up from peeling the banana. "But I do want to thank you for looking after the house… " She said softly. "Just out of curiosity who else has been here since Rodolphus and I were last here?"

"You're youngest sister Narcissa came looking for you after you'd gone missing. She'd come by to borrow a few books, but never gave them back yet." Kark said. Bellatrix and Kark sat in silence for a few moments before she finally spoke up.

"I-I think I'll just take this up to my room." She said grabbing the banana, her wand, and the trail mix. She threw the banana peel in the trash on her way out of the kitchen. She heard Kark mutter a goodnight from the kitchen and ignored it.

Bellatrix slowly climbed back up the steps of the quiet, dark, manor and returned to her room.

Bellatrix sat on her windowsill with her food and wand in hand. She was determined to stay awake until her husband got home, if he got home. She pushed the thoughts from her head. Bellatrix went to get the hair ribbon off her bathroom sink so that she could braid her hair down the back of her head. Bellatrix sat back down on the window seat and shoved the last of the banana into her mouth. She leaned her head up against the window looking out it.

"Where are you Rod?" She murmured softly searching the dark outside for her husband.

* * *

Hours had past since Bellatrix had first taken a seat on her window. Rodolphus was still nowhere to be found. She crawled off the window and went over to the bed. The sad truth that the dementors had most likely recaptured her husband had finally begun to sink in. Bellatrix laid herself down on the bed; she laid on Rodolphus's side of the bed, clutching onto his pillow as she moved her own pillow over to rest her head on. She bowed her head into her husband's pillow and began to do something she hadn't done in years. Bellatrix Lestrange began to cry. Everyone assumed that Bellatrix, the most loyal of the death eaters, was deprived of a heart and soul. When anyone spoke of her they said something along the lines of "You can't murder and tourture as many people as that ruthless bitch has and actually have feelings." But they were wrong. Yes, Bellatrix may not have been the most hospitable of people, but she did have a heart, a fragile and partially broken one, but it was present, and all the love that she could fill her fragile heart with was for her husband only. Now that he was gone, or so she presumed, she felt she had nothing. She was completely empty.

Bellatrix never cried, not even when she and her husband were pulled apart and taken to Azkaban, sure she was upset about it, but she had faith that her master would find them and get them out of there.

Bellatrix slowly felt herself drifting asleep she continued to fight it, just incase he'd come in, but lost a well-fought battle to sleep.

_Bellatrix kept running as fast as she could, she hurried between the trees and other obstacles that were in her way. _

"_Bellatrix!" She heard her Rodolphus scream. She looked back to see that he was surrounded by 3 aurors. She think twice before turning around and running to her husband. The trouble was: What would she do when she got there? They were still to close to Azkaban to be able to use magic. She would have to physically defend herself against the aurors. Bellatrix ran even faster trying to get to her husband. She ran up and took one of the aurors out, which resulted in her laying on top of her. Bellatrix was able to sit up and get off of the female auror but was knocked back down when she saw another auror running at her. She crawled backward and tried to turn over and stand up, but for some reason she was unable to turn over. Every time she tried to roll onto her side there was something blocking her. _

"Would you kindly stop running into me? I'm trying to sleep." Bellatrix heard a familiar male voice say teasingly from the opposite side of the bed. This voice had woken her up, which she was not at all pleased about. She rolled the other way and closed her eyes again.

"Shut up Rod, I was having a nightmare." It took a moment for what Bellatrix had just said to click in her brain. "Rod!" She yelled as she rolled over quickly and threw her arms around her husband. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded sitting up and giving his arm a slap.

"Wha-?" He'd attempted to defend himself, but she already knew what she was going to say next

"What the hell took you so long? Do you know how worried I was about you! I waited for hours last night for you to come home." She yelled again, but Rodolphus could only laugh. "What could possibly be so funny?" she demanded.

"Fourteen years and you haven't changed a bit." He smirked looking over his wife. She'd lost a considerable amount of weight while in captivity, and she was skinny before Azkaban. She didn't look much older, maybe it was because of all the weight she lost.

As he examined her, she did the same. He looked well groomed, no beard, hair trimmed. That must have been where he went last night, asshole. Leave it to Rodolphus to not see his wife for 14 years and want to make sure that he looked perfect for her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his constant efforts to please her; she just simply couldn't care less about appearances. He too had slimmed down, but not as dramatically as she. He looked more in shape then he did when they were separated. Knowing him he was probably working out in his cell.

"I thought about you everyday." He said, cutting her thoughts short.

"Me too." Bellatrix smiled. She leaned down to kiss him. "I love you Rod."

"I love you too Belle." She leaned down to kiss him once more, this time he pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him.

"I've waited fourteen years to be able to do this again." She said smiling. He rolled her over and pulled at her dress, she helped him and pulled it over her head, and she through it over to the side of the bed. She worked at his shirt as she kissed him again. Soon clothes were discarded all over the room.

* * *

Some time later Bellatrix had her head on her husband's chest. She was asleep. He pulled the thin sheet over his wife, covering up all of her features. He watched her delicate face rise and fall with his breathing pattern. Within seconds of him admiring his wife's sleepiness, the face he'd been admiring became contorted with pain. He watched as her head turned from side to side violently. Just as he moved to wake her he felt it too. It was their mark. The dark lord was summoning them.

"Belle," He said shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Belle. Wake up." As soon as she did awaken she shot up and clutched the mark with between her other hand and her chest. For whatever reason every time the dark lord summoned them this way, Bellatrix was affected the worse. While it did hurt Rodolphus and his fellow deatheaters, it didn't cause them such pain as it did to Bellatrix. She reached for her wand and with one wave she and Rodolphus were both completely dressed. Rodolphus looked over at her, tears were brimming in her eyes, and she was breathing hard.

"Can you do it?" She asked looking over at him, not being able to apparate at the moment.

"Yeah." He said hurrying over to her. He hated seeing her in pain, and that's all the dark lord ever did to her. He treated her like shit, and she was the most loyal and arguably most talented of any of them.

She grabbed onto his arm and he apparated them to the Malfoy manor to join the rest of the deatheaters.


	2. Roxanne

Since arriving at the Malfoy Manor Bellatrix had been able to relax. The burning sensation on her forearm had died down. Her harsh breathing had still continued though. Bellatrix leaned against the stonewall of the corridor, laying her head back.

"Belle you okay?" Rodolphus walked over to his wife, watching her calm herself down.

"Yeah," She looked over at him. "I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, no, I'm good." Rodolphus said. Bellatrix pushed herself off the wall and turned to move down the hall, but Rodolphus grabbed her wrist first. She looked back up at him. "Rod come on."

"Hey, we have a few seconds."

"Rod I swear to God if we're the last ones-" He pulled her back into him and kissed her.

"You'll what?" He said putting his arms around her waist.

"I was going to say I'll kill you if we are the last ones in there." She said smiling putting her arms around his neck.

"Well then I might as well sneak one more kiss before I die." They both smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Well that is a sight I will never be able to erase from my memory no matter how hard I may try." Snape's voice came from the end of the corridor, and the husband wife duo spilt apart instantly. He passed the two of them to join the rest of the death eaters in the meeting room.

"Come on," Bellatrix said, grabbing her husband's wrist and pulling him with her into the meeting room. When they entered the meeting room the smile that had been playing on her lips immediately vanished. She took her seat next to Narcissa, and Rodolphus next to her. They were in fact one of the last ones there, but the meeting had not yet started. Rodolphus put his hand over on Bellatrix's leg. She shot a glare over in his direction and crossed her legs so that his hand fell off. She glanced over at the dark lord who was currently staring daggers at her.

'_Does he know what Rod and I did this morning?' _She thought to herself, totally forgetting to close her mind off._ 'He's going to kill me, or-. You know what screw him. Rodolphus is my husband; I can do what ever I want with him. That's the one aspect of my life that he can't constantly control. _Once the meeting started she continued to think about things that didn't pertain to the topic of… screw it she had no idea what the dark lord was going on about this time. She assumed that it had to do with the group that he had broken out of Azkaban, and what the next step would be in the capture/murder of Harry Potter.

"You're all dismissed." She heard her master say. Bellatrix turned to her sister and was surprised when she was greeted with a hug.

"I'm so happy that you're back Bella."

"Thanks Cissa."

"Bellatrix may I speak to you privately please?" Voldemort asked, causing her to turn from her sister and look over at him.

"Of course my lord." She said standing up; Rodolphus mimicked her action. Bellatrix knew she was already going to be in enough trouble with the dark lord so she just walked around her husband and walked over to the dark lord. "My lord?" She asked stopping infront of him.

"I'm going to apparate us to one of my manors so we can speak, privately." He looked up at Rodolphus, who was watching, as he annunciated the last word. He grabbed her arm, and Bellatrix looked over at her husband terrified. Before she could even turn around he'd disapparated them both to one of his manors.

"My lord, may I ask what I did wrong."

"I think we both know what you did wrong." He said, still having a grasp on her arm, but he tightened it. He dragged her to the staircase; she stumbled at first but found her footing after the first few steps. He pulled her into a bedroom and as soon as she was out of the way of the doorway he used his wand to slam it shut and lock it, which was really unnecessary seeing as they were the only ones in the entire manor. "My lord," She said.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked demanding an apology.

"My lord I don't see why what I did was so bad. He is my husband after all-"

"Crucio!" He yelled pointing his wand at her. Bellatrix fell to the ground in writhing pain as the spell hit her. She felt as if her entire body were on fire. She held tried to hold back a scream, but couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He said smirking over in her direction, showing no sign of lifting the curse.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"A please might suffice…" he said matter-of-factly.

"Please, my lord make it stop." She said with attitude in between screams.

"No, actually I changed my mind. I want you to beg." He said crossing the room to stand next to her shaking body. He squatted down leaning over her body.

"Please, my lord, please lift the curse." She begged out of desperation. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

"Not lord, master. Tell me that you're mine; tell me that I control you."

"Please master, I'm yours. You control me. But please lift the curse, I'm begging you." She muttered, her body shaking uncontrollably. With the wave of his wand the spell was lifted from her. The shaking and screaming stopped, but her breathing increased dramatically. It took most of her strength to roll over onto her stomach. Bellatrix closed her eyes as the last of the pain began to exit her body. Voldemort pulled her up by her hair and dragged her over to his bed. Bellatrix winced. He threw her on top of the bed.

"If I'm your master, why did you sleep with Rodolphus? You're my slut; I control you." He said getting up on the bed and hovering above her on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry I just thought that—" He slapped her across the lip, drawing blood. She touched a hand to her lip and felt the warm red substance now dripping into her mouth slowly.

"You thought what? That after 14 years I wouldn't mind if you slept with him before me? That I wouldn't use you like the whore you are any longer. Or were you just being a woman, being daft enough to think he actually loved you." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them up under his chin, forcing her to look up at him, her back still lying on the mattress underneath him. "No one could ever love you Bellatrix. Don't you recall that you two were forced into marriage? He didn't love you then he doesn't love you now." She turned her head to avoid his glare. "So I'm going to have some fun with my whore." He pointed his wand down at her. "Imperio." He smirked down at her and began giving her hell.

* * *

Voldemort rolled over next to her. He had just lifted the charm and was looking over at her as she was silently crying. She looked bruised and broken; he smiled at this. Bellatrix had been lost all control over herself and started sobbing. He muttered something, being the smart ass he is and in return she pulled the thin sheet over her body. She was totally broken. She thought that after fourteen years he would have found someone else to treat like this, apparently not. She was humiliated. How would she tell Rod? She wanted to just avoid the whole thing and not tell him. That wouldn't work; Rod is too smart he'll see the uncarefully placed bruises, not to mention her swollen lip that had dried blood on it. She felt Voldemort's hand grab her chin and violently pull her head toward him.

"Now, get the hell out of my house." He roughly released her chin, and she slid out of the bed, staying under the protection of the sheet for as long as she could. She sat on the ground and reached for her dress, which had luckily been tossed right to the side of the bed. She slid it over her head and grabbed her corset. Bellatrix groaned in pain quietly when she stood up. She hurried out of the room, corset and wand in hand. As she walked out the bedroom door she brought her hand to her mouth and the floodgates opened fully. When Voldemort heard her crying he smirked to himself.

Bellatrix stumbled into her home. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it for a moment trying to find the strength to keep walking.

"Belle how'd it g-" He took one look at her and lost his calm. She looked broken. Her lip was swollen, and she could barely keep her eyes open. "Belle" Rodolphus yelled from the balcony and rushed to her side. She was shaking, and she nearly fell over when her husband had grabbed her. "Bella," he started, but didn't finish. He was going to verify that it was Voldemort who'd done this to her, but the answer was obvious. Rodolphus swung her up into his arms. She tried to raise her arm to grab onto him to hold on.

"Relax I won't drop you." He said lovingly and carried her up the steps and into their room. He laid her on their bed.

"I'm going to get your sister-" he turned around to leave the room, but Bellatrix had groaned, getting his attention.

"Stay with me. Please." She said weakly, closing her eyes.

"Of course." He walked around to his side of the bed and laid down next to her. He laid his hand on her hip and watched her as she fell asleep.

**A/n: Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll try to update within the next few days. **


	3. You're the Top

**A/N: Okay, I've been super busy with school and basically life and have had absolutely no time to update anything. So here's the next chapter for this fic. I'll be working on continuing the rest of them as soon as I can. **

"Bellatrix." No answer. "Bellatrix." Rodolphus softly placed his hand on her arm.

"Hm?" Bellatrix muttered; her eyes still glued shut.

"It's 3 in the afternoon." Rodolphus said, and Bellatrix didn't move. "Belle," He moved her arm once again.

"Rod, sweetie, I just need to sleep." She said, now rolling over slowly to face him.

"Okay, Well I'm going to go over to see your sister to see if there's anything she can do about your bruises and cuts." Involuntarily, images form the prior night flashed through her mind. "Okay."

"Wait," She muttered. "Don't tell Narcissa. She doesn't need to see me like this. And she's not a healer, what is she going to do for me?"

"Belle, she may not be a healer but she can heal at least some of your wounds. That's better than nothing."

"Fine." Bellatrix shrugged. "I'll be here when you get back." Bellatrix nervously watched her husband leave. Now that there was nothing to distract her, her brain would go through the memories of the previous night.

_Bellatrix lay under her lord. He'd already undressed her, taunted her and used the cruciatus curse on her. She was beyond terrified. She scooted back as far as she could before she hit the headboard of the bed. _

"_Bella?" He hissed. She hated when he would call her nicknames, especially the ones that her husband called her regularly. He pulled her back down underneath him. _

"_Please my Lord-" she begged but was cut off by the backside of his hand making contact with her cheekbone._

"_Bellatrix do not bore me with your whining. You know there's nothing I detest more."_

"_Y-yes my Lord." She said feeling the area of her face that had just been attacked by his hand. The Dark Lord found his wand again and used it to bind her hands to the bed post leaving her unable to move them. _

Her husband and sister entering the room pulled her out of her daze. Narcissa hurried ahead of Rodolphus.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that he did this to you. I should have-"

"Cissy, relax." Bellatrix ordered in a voice barely more then a whisper, for it was all that she could muster for the time being. "There's nothing that you could've done to stop him. We all know that what he wants he gets." She said pushing the black curls out of her face. Rodolphus crossed the room to sit on the edge of the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do for the major wounds except clean them, but I should be able to remove the smaller ones." Narcissa informed them.

"Please." Rodolphus spoke for Bellatrix since she was nearly unable. Narcissa grabbed her wand and began working on the cuts and bruises. As expected, Bellatrix winced almost the entire time.

"Is there really not a less painless way to do this?" Bella asked.

"Be grateful for what little I can do." Narcissa sassed back. Once Narcissa was finished on the smaller cuts, she went into the master bathroom that the couple shared to get some supplies for cleaning out Bella's larger wounds.

As soon as Narcissa emerged from the bathroom Bella's eyes doubled in size.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Bellatrix asked as she moved as close to Rodolphus as she possibly could.

"I told you that the most I could do with the big things is to clean them." Narcissa replied.

"And you can't do that with magic?" She asked as she hid her face behind her husband's back. Bellatrix was terrified of any medications, or non-magic ways to be healed. She always hated the different disinfectants that her mother would often use.

"Bellatrix you're acting like a child. This is going to help you." Rodolphus said, gently moving her back to her previous position, lying on her back, arms at her side, and hair… well her hair was everywhere, as usual.

"She's always been like this. You may want to hold her arms down." Narcissa suggested. "She's going to squirm." Rodolphus did as he was told and held her arms above her head.

_Bellatrix struggled against the metal that bound her to the bed. She was now completely unable to defend herself. Bella tried as hard as she could to squirm away, but no such luck. He ordered her to do certain things and was forced to do so due to the earlier placement of the imperius curse. _

Bellatrix started screaming and flailing her body the best she could.

"Belle? She hasn't done anything yet." Rodolphus said. Bellatrix looked up at her arms and tried ripping them from her husbands firm hold on them. She was breathing heavily now.

"H-he" She tried speaking, but through her panic not many words could be spoken. "La-last night" Her eyes stayed locked on her arms as she tried to release them. Finally, Rod realized why she was spazzing. As soon as he figured it out he swiftly removed his hands from his wife. Bellatrix recoiled herself into a ball and held back tears. She wasn't sure whom she was holding them back from. Rod? Well he saw her cry buckets last night and held her while she did. Narcissa? Narcissa had seen her at her worst. Whenever anything happened Narcissa was the first person anyone, not just Bellatrix, called on to come take care of Bella. Bellatrix would always beg him not to call her sister, but in the end she was the only one who could completely understand her, well, as much as anyone can possibly understand Bellatrix Lestrange, and help her get better. In the end she was always grateful to him for calling her. But whom was she actually holding her tears for? Obviously neither her husband nor her sister, herself possibly? Who knows. All Bellatrix was concentrated on at that moment was not letting a single tear cascade down her face.

"Belle? Sweetie?" He asked towards her motionless body.

"Just go please." She begged. "I can apply this myself…" She grabbed the bottle from her sister's side and began working, flinching at the sting. Rodolphus got up and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked as she remained on the corner of her sister's bed. Bellatrix didn't even acknowledge her sister. "Belle."

"Just go…. Please." Bellatrix said still not looking up from her work on her arm. Her sister came over and hugged her. Bellatrix stopped to wrap an arm around her sister. "You want me to come back later?"

"N-No" Her voice managed shakily. "I'll just see you tonight at the meeting."

"Okay." Narcissa walked out, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed the floodgates opened. Bella tried to continue her work on a cut on her arm, but she was making no progress. She popped the cap, loosely, on the bottle and threw in across the room, onto the floor. She put her head in her arms; she only looked up upon hearing the sound of something fizzing on the floor. The bottle she'd thrown across the room didn't have the cap on tight enough, and it was leaking all over the floor.

"Damnit!" She got up and limped over to the bathroom and took a towel out from under the sink. She started wiping up the clear liquid when the door opening up behind her.

"Bella? You okay?" Her husband asked crossing the room and kneeling down next to her.

"I'm f-fine, the f" sniffle "-fucking bottle wasn't c-losed" sniffle "and i-it exploded." She explained through sobs and sniffles.

"Belle, I think you need to just take it easy and go lie down." He suggested.

"Just l-let me finish." She said; Rod lifted her chin with one finger and looked her in the eyes. "Sweetie. You need to lie down." Bellatrix then broke down into Rod's arms and could no longer control her sobs. Before she knew it she was completely wrapped in his arms. Rodolphus lifted her up and carried her over to their bed. "I'll wake you up before the meeting and then we can decide whether or not you should go. For now you need to rest." He grabbed the remaining bottles and cotton pads from the bed and put them back under the sink. Before leaving the room he came over to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Belle."

"I love you too Rod."

**A/N: I have an idea of what is going to happen in the next chapter and if you're extremely BellaxRod then you're going to hate me. But not every story is a happy one. **

**Reviews? (: **


End file.
